No Love for a Criminal
by WittVixen
Summary: An AU fic. What happens when an unlikely criminal kidnapps you, a dangerous criminal kidnapps him, and poor Pikachu is all alone in a rubber cage? Romance, that's what. Rating for safety.
1. A Good Bad Decision

AN: Okay, I'd like to start out by saying that this is not actually written by the person that owns this account, it's her best friend, hehe ; I'm only using her account because I can't make my own . Long story....

Disclaimer: Well, if I did own pokemon, I'd be sitting in a pool somewhere in Thailand right now, sipping Long Island Iced Tea and blowing my nose in hundred dollar bills. - Unfortunately, I don't, so I'm sitting in a $5 computer chair, slurping sun tea, and writing this fic...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

A Good Bad Decision

Misty frowned at the phone, "Who is this? I'm going to hang up..." the screen was black, but a male voice spoke suddenly.

"Hello Miss."

Misty glared at the screen, "And who is this, someone for one of my sisters?"

There was a pause, before the voice spoke again, "I don't need to tell you who I am. And the only person I want to speak to is you."

Misty frowned again, staring warily at the phone. "Then what do you want.... do I know you?"

There was a laugh, "No, you don't know me. Well, not formally. We've been together for a long time, Misty Waterflower."

"What do you mean?" She said quietly, starting to get angry. But even more than that was a strange, unfamiliar feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She glanced at the room around her nervously. "Tell me what you mean by that!" she shouted into the phone.

"Now, now. No need to get so angry. I just want to talk to-"

She slammed the phone back onto it's holder, and frowned worriedly for a moment.. Then she shook her head. "Stupid prank caller..." She muttered, turning away from the phone and heading up the stairs to her room. Still, she couldn't shake that strange feeling that had grown in the pit of her stomach, and was now creeping steadily up her spine. Pausing halfway up the staircase, she stared thoughtfully at the front door. It was unlocked... she always left it unlocked. Nobody locked their doors, there wasn't anything to be afraid of.

Misty took a few shaky steps down the stairs, before mentally slapping herself. "What am I thinking?" she said, laughing at herself. "It was just a prank call, nothing to get all worried about.!" But that strange feeling wouldn't go away, and it was tingling in her fingers now... Feeling strangely tired, she headed off to bed.

And unfortunately, she had just made the worst decision of her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Okay, this was a really short chapter, but they'll get longer, I promise ; Well, Reviews are MUCHLY appreciated! And they really make me get enthused to make the next chappie -


	2. An Expert Criminal

Disclaimer: ::sigh:: Not one of these again.... Oh well... I don't own my car, don't own my couch, and certainly don't own Pokemon. ::sniffs:: There, happy now? ::bursts into tears::

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

An _Expert _Criminal

The boy slipped silently through the night. He looked to be around the age of 14, though in reality he was a year older than that. Dressed in black, he easily blended in, and unless you looked closely, he could probably pass right by you without you noticing. Unless he did something stupid like trip.

"Oof..." He cried, falling in a heap to the ground. The boy glared at the rock he had tripped on, "Stupid thing..."

Standing up, he smoothed out his clothes and flattened himself against the wall of the house. Which totally blew his cover because someone dressed in black doesn't blend in so well when they're creaping next to a large white house. Humming the Mission Impossible theme in his head, he worked his way around the house to the back door... only to find it was locked. _Time for my handy lock-picking skills. _he thought, whipping a bobby pin out of his pocket. After spending a good half hour trying to pick the lock, he gave up with a defeated sigh. _But I've _got _to get in! _he thought desperately. On a sudden impulse, he snuck around to the front of the house and tried the front door.

"It's... open..." he said incredulously, as the front door swung wide open. _What kind of person locks the back door and not the front? _he thought, not believing his luck. Dismissing the lucky miracle, he crept silently into the house, tiptoeing carefully in his 'ninja' shoes. Ascending the staircase he knew led to the bedrooms, the boy was careful not to make the slightest noise. There were two hallways to chose from once he made it to the top of the stairs. He instinctively went to the right, opening the first door. It was a girls room, and walking further into it, he crept slowly up to the bed. A young girl, roughly his age, was asleep under the covers. _Wow, she's pretty..._ he caught himself thinking, before he mentally slapped himself and kept his mind on the task at hand.

Slipping the black ski-mask over his face, the boy studied her a moment, unsure of what to do. _I... can't do this... _he frowned, _what did she ever do to deserve this anyway... _he thought. Shaking his head, he swallowed any reservations and pulled the blanket off of her, holding his breath and jamming his eyes shut. When it seemed like she was still asleep, he peeked open one eye, and immediately blushed. _At least she's not naked..._ he thought. Though... her nightie wasn't much better. It was very simple, a loose, short orange top, and orange cotton short-shorts.

Ignoring the fact that his face must have gone 20 shades of red at that moment, he grabbed hold of her shoulders. _Oh god oh god oh god... Please don't wake up... _he thought frantically, easing the girl slowly toward the edge of the bed. He awkwardly fumbled for a moment, wondering how to pick her up, before deciding bridal style would be the least likely to wake her. Still horribly flushed, he picked her up and headed out the door and down the hallway to the stairs. That was where he made his first major mistake.

The sad fact about 'ninja' shoes, is that they're really nothing more than socks. And if you've ever had a sock fall down and get too loose, you'll understand what happened next. Just as the boy reached the top of the staircase, his right 'ninja' shoe had come loose, and unfortunately for him, he wasn't the most coordinated person in the world. Just as his left foot went down to the first step, he lifted his right foot, only to have the 'ninja' shoe get caught on a loose nail. _Damn..._ was all he had the time to think before he tumbled head over foot down the staircase.

The girl went flying out of his arms, and he winced as she rolled down the stairs. Of course, he wasn't doing much better, in fact, the only thing that saved him from breaking his neck was that he seemed to have landed on something rather soft down at the bottom. _Oh n-no... _he thought, scrambling up off of the girl and away. "P-please don't be dead..." He said quietly, afraid to even move. She wasn't opening her eyes, and he felt like sobbing. _Oh my god I killed her... she's dead... there's a dead woman right next to me and I killed her.. I'm a murderer... I'm a no good wannabe kidnapper murderer and now- _His thought process (if it could be called that) was interrupted as the girl shifted over on the floor.

His mouth dropped open. _She's alive! She... she's not dead! I'm not dead! And she's... still... asleep...? _he thought, staring at the sleeping girl disbelievingly. _What kind of girl falls down a staircase and doesn't wake up?!?!_ Shaking his head and just grateful that the plan was... er... 'working', the boy picked her back up and left the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Okay, this chapter wasn't all too interesting... and not a lot longer than the last one . but I swear it'll get better! Just hang in there As always, PLEASE review! Even flames are welcome, I want to know what you think of it :)


	3. Welcome to the Batcave

AN: Okay, I just now realized that there was an error with the first and second chappies ::sweat drop:: sorry about that btw, and thank you to Lady Andrasani for pointing it out! You shall be awarded with Pocky! ::cough:: imaginary of course ::cough::

Disclaimer: Yes! YES! I DO own pokemon! And there's nothing you can do to stop me! Mwuhahahahahahahahaha!!! ::lawyers begin pounding at her door:: ::shifty eyes:: I.... I mean... of course I don't own pokemon... this is just a fanfic... Er... on with the story then!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

Welcome to the Batcave!

"Ugh..." Misty slowly opened up her eyes. For some reason, she was aching all over. It was almost like she'd fallen down a flight of stairs and then had an elephant land on her... That was when she realized she wasn't in bed... she wasn't even at home... in fact, she was about as far from that as possible. She was sitting tied up in a chair, in what looked like somebody's basement. Immediately she sat straight up, and looked frantically around.

"I see your awake now, Misty." said a voice from behind her.

Her eyes immediately widened, _I know that voice!_ she thought. _B-better to play dumb..._

"Not going to talk to me? Well, we- I mean I have ways of making you talk..."

Misty raised an eyebrow. It sounded like he was reading from a cue card... For some reason she suddenly didn't feel threatened at all. She sighed, "Untie me..."

"W-wha? I mean, you're in no position to be making commands! Kick her chair!" there was a pause, "Uh... I mean..." She felt the chair she was tied to being given a sharp kick.

Misty rolled her eyes, though her 'kidnapper' couldn't see. "Why do I feel like I got run over?" she muttered, frowning at several bruises she could see on herself.

"Uh... um... well..."

Suddenly she felt something blunt hit the top of her head and everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys mouth fell open. "What'd you do that for?! You said you wouldn't hurt her!"

The man behind him smirked, "I'm sorry to correct you, but I said _you _wouldn't have to hurt her. That doesn't include me." he turned to the boy, "You're not a very good actor, you know. I can keep feeding you lines through the earpiece, but you're going to have to be convincing." The last sentence he said through gritted teeth. There was a large bang as he punched the wall, "This whole plan rests on your shoulders. If you can't pull it off..." He calmed down, and smoothed his jacket, "Well, you know what happens then."

The boy nodded, and looked at the girl slumped in the chair. A small trail of blood was working it's way down her cheek. "I can do it..." he said, taking a deep breath.

"Good." said the man, "I'm trusting you, Mr. Ketchum."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misty came to a few hours later, but didn't open her eyes this time, waiting to see what was going on in the room. Unfortunately, a small TV in the corner was on, and the volume turned up so loud she could here nothing else. It sounded like the news...

"**Reporters rushed to the scene today as the Cerulean City Gym was found ablaze."**

Misty's head snapped up, and she wiggled around to get in view of the TV set. Sure enough, they were showing aerial shots of her home... on fire. _What... how... when did this happen?_ she thought frantically, eyes glued to the screen.

"**Several people nearby reported seeing a boy, estimated age 14, and a Charmander in the area shortly before the Gym was set on fire. We cannot rule out the possibility that this was arson, and the boy is currently the only suspect. Police are looking for a 14 year old Caucasian male, last seen dressed in black and wearing a ski mask, and his Charmander. Any information would be useful in the case. Investigators are also looking for one Misty Waterflower, who has not been seen since the incident. Her sisters, thankfully, were out of the area during the incident and were not harmed. We do not yet know whether Miss Waterflower was involved, injured, or even knows of the fire. She is a 15 year old..."**

The news reporter went on, describing Misty, the fire, and all known information about the suspect. Misty was in shock. _How could this happen...? Is it possible..._ she looked around warily. _Is it possible that this guy actually does mean business? _She thought, sitting up straight in her chair and tuning the news report out.

"Good, you've woken up. I do hope you'll be more talkative this time." the familiar voice said. Only this time, he sounded serious. Was it possible he was just messing with her before.

"Show yourself..." she growled angrily.

"Calm down Misty. You're only going to make this more difficult."

"What happened to my pokemon!" She shouted.

"Good question. What _did _happen to your pokemon? Did they... make it out? Or were they..."

"Shut up!" She yelled.

"_Don't _tell me what to do." The voice said dangerously, only this time it was from directly behind her. Suddenly something was pressed against her neck. It felt like a knife. Half of her wanted to burst into hysterics at that moment, and the other half wanted to beat the crap out of the jerk behind her. But that wasn't exactly possible in her present situation, now was it?

Misty mumbled out, "What is it you want from me?"

"Much better." the voice said, and the knife was removed. "But it's not something we want from _you, _rather what we want from your sisters."

Misty bitterly laughed, "If you're going to try ransom, good luck. You'll never catch up with my sisters. They're relaxing on a road trip, probably kicking back on some beach right now. You'd be better off auctioning me off to the highest bidder." She suddenly bit her lip.

"Maybe I'll make that Plan B. But the point is, Misty, I have you, and I can do whatever I want with you."

Misty swallowed, and closed her eyes. "Who are you, anyway? And why me?" she spoke, her voice exasperated.

Suddenly the person behind her paused, and if she could've seen him, she would've noticed how utterly defeated he looked. The next thing she heard was a door close, and then she was all alone in the room again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stop it. Please don't make me do this anymore." Ash said, sounding emotionally drained. "If there is any shred of humanity in you then you'll give me back my best friend and let her go. Get your money somehow else." Suddenly he narrowed his eyes, and disgust filled his voice, "It's not like you need it, anyway. You're one of the richest people on the planet."

The man laughed. "Do you honestly think I'm doing all this for money? The money doesn't matter. I'm just... looking for a little entertainment."

Ash clenched his hands into fists so hard his nails drew blood. "You're absolutely-"

"Now, now, Mr. Ketchum. We wouldn't want you to go losing your temper now would we?" The man smirked, "That wouldn't be very good for Pikachu..."

Ash left the room, slamming the door behind him. The man began to laugh, a slow chuckle at first, which grew into full-throated, wholly amused laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Hehe, okay, so the plot developed a little more in that chapter : ) And it can only get better, so hang in there, the next chappie should be up very soon!


End file.
